Smiles All Around
by gryffindor.potter02
Summary: When Petunia refuses to let Lily go home for the holidays, Lily attempts to make the most of it with none other than James Potter. Snow, magic, and jily fluff. What more could you ask for?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. Enjoy this fluffy Jily fic. I just couldn't resist :)

* * *

Comfortably snuggled between two maroon blankets in the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily Evans was reading Hogwarts, a History. It was the first day of holidays, and she was going home to meet her parents tomorrow; Lily refused to let her magical abilities hinder the Christmas traditions that had been carried through her family for years.

It was beautiful, snowy weather outside, and Lily loved it. Winter was her favorite season, what with the holidays, comfy sweaters, Christmas, and of course, the snow. London was so pretty in the wintertime.

Suddenly, she felt a small nipping at her shoulder. Looking up from her book, Lily was rather surprised to see an owl. 'All of my friends are on the train home, there's no way they'd be able to send a letter' she thought. Giving the owl a little bit of food, she hastily opened the letter. Concealed in the envelope was a very chaste letter, from none other than Petunia herself. Sighing, Lily brought herself to read it.

 _Lily,_

 _I'll be having Vernon home for the holidays, and I don't want you or any other of your freak friends to be there. He might even propose, and I'm not about to ruin my moment by having you over. Write to mum immediately saying that you've decided to stay at your freak school for Christmas._

 _Petunia_

Lily gasped. Petunia would rather have that whale of a boy over than her own sister? She'd already made plans to go home; none of her friends were staying at Hogwarts. Whatever would she do! If she went home, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience anyway, as Petunia would probably try her best to make it hell for her.

Sighing as she wrote a letter to her mum, tears threatened to trickle out of Lily's emerald orbs. Wiping her eyes, Lily swore to herself that she would try and make the best out of this holiday, just to spite Petunia.

Just as these thoughts occurred to her, the common room door swung open.

"NO Padfoot, I REFUSE to succumb to your childish pr… _Evans?"_ James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed noisily, until they saw Lily perched on the couch, looking sadder than one should during the holidays.

"Er.. Evans.. what's wrong?" James said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"I.. it's just… nothing, nothing at all. Family problems, that's all. Don't worry about me," Lily said, offering a weak smile. She firmly ignored the weird feeling in her stomach she got whenever Potter was around.

"Rubbish, Evans. Anyway, if you'd like to get it off your mind, care to join the Marauders in a snowball fight downstairs? It's gorgeous weather," James said, smiling at her.

Lily was about to refuse, when she remembered Petunia and what she'd done. 'I shan't let Petunia ruin my Christmas' she thought defiantly.

"Actually, I just might take you up on that offer," Lily said, a smile playing at her lips. James's mouth fell open in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer.

"Alright, sure. Come on, then. Padfoot, tell Moony and Wormtail to get back here before the snow melts!" he said, yelling at his best friend. Sirius laughed.

"Don't mind him," he said to Lily. "He can get a little bit feisty when it comes to you, you know." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows amusedly. James glared at Sirius, and glanced at Lily rather apologetically. Lily laughed, though her cheeks tinged with pink.

* * *

"Oi, Moony, watch out behind you!" Sirius yelled to Remus, who was currently caught up in conjuring a snowball of his own. He whipped around, only to find Sirius dumping a whole lot of snow down his back.

"HA GOT YOU MOONY. Best be careful next time," Sirius laughed at his friend, who was currently bright red with frustration. Lily laughed so hard, tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. 'This is so much better than being cooped in up the common room crying' Lily thought to herself. Maybe the Marauders were better than she thought they were.

"Oh, so you think _that's_ funny, do you Evans," James said, grinning madly. He released a snowball that hit Lily square on the stomach.

"Oh no you don't" Lily said, laughing. She picked up some snow and shoved it on James's hair. James gasped in mock horror.

"Lily! Not my hair! Not my luscious brown locks of hair!" James said, his face contorting to one of anger, but his hazel eyes shone with laughter. Suddenly, James put up a face of shock. "Lily, look!" Lily's hair whipped back, and saw nothing. She shot a confused glance at Potter, who laughed and pointed at her hair. Touching her wavy red locks, she realized James had soundlessly dumped snow on her.

Lily shot a glare at Potter, who merely laughed and said, "Payback Evans," to which she giggled and replied, "Touché."

Tilting her head back, Lily caught a snowflake, melting and slowly dissolving onto her tongue. James looked at her weirdly, but said nothing. Lily giggled.

"Hey Potter?" Lily said, cheeks red from the cold .

"Yeah," James said, casting a glance at Lily. 'Merlin, she was so beautiful' he thought to himself.

"Thanks"

Suddenly, Lily was aware of the space between her and James. Only inches away from her, James hazel eyes gleamed, as did her emerald ones. Her pulse was beating madly, and the butterflies in her stomach were exploding. As he leaned in, so did she, when suddenly —

"OI! GET A ROOM PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, firing snowballs at the pair.

Grinning madly, the two leaned in for a kiss. And Lily couldn't have been happier that Petunia sent that letter.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! reviews would mean the world to me :)


End file.
